ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
DGB Surtur (2018)
|manufacturer = |0-60_time_(seconds) = 2.3s|engine = 6.2L Supercharged HEMI SRT V8|price = Not for Sale (FREE from Oct 11th to 21st, 2019)|revenue_/_mile = $608|job_xp_/_mile = 350 XP|num_of_seats = 4|drivetrain = RWD|horsepower = 808 OR 840|torque = 717 OR 770 lb-ft|miles_/_gallon = 13 City / 22 Highway / 14 Combined|transmission = 8-Speed automatic (5-Speed in game)|built_in = Canada}}The 2018 DGB Surtur '('2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon in real life) is a vehicle made by Dodge and SRT (Actual Brand) for drag racing. It was added to the UDU as limited Vehicle on October 11th, 2019 until October 21st, 2019 Description (Actual Vehicle) The 2018 Dodge Challenger SRT Demon debuted at the New York Auto Show in April of 2017. The Demon used an all-new 6.2L V8 engine which produced 808 horsepower and 717 pound-feet of torque. (The Demon could also get 840 horsepower and 770-pound-feet of torque with the right equipment added from the Demon Crate.) The vehicle can reach 0-30 in 1.0 seconds and 0-60 in 2.3 seconds. To make the vehicle lighter, a lot of factory equipment was removed: Passenger seats and seat belts (Can be added), 16 audio speakers and electrical wiring, front and rear ParkSence parking sensors, foam and insulators and more. Also, other lighter weight materials were used around the vehicle. The Demon only came with 8-speed automatic transmission. At the time, the only Challengers that came with a standard manual transmission were the R/T, R/T Plus, R/T Shaker, T/A, R/T Scat Pack, R/T Shaker Plus, T/A Plus, 392 HEMI Scat Pack Shaker, T/A 392, SRT 392, SRT Hellcat, and SRT Hellcat Widebody. The vehicle had a starting MSRP of $86,390 and $1,445 a month. With it fully optioned out, the MSRP is $98,242 and $1,643 a month. The Demon runs on 91 Octane or 100 Octane racing fuel. It also came standard with air conditioning, Alcantara leather-wrapped steering wheel, 200 MPH speedometer, 18-inch street-legal Drag Radial Tires, and a 2 speaker audio system. The last Demon rolled off the production line in Brampton, Ontario, Canada on May 31, 2018. It was sold at an auction in June of 2018, alongside the final Dodge Viper. Even though the vehicle is street legal, it is not recommended by Dodge to drive on public roads and highways. This is because it wears the tires faster. Also, you should not drive the vehicle when it is below 15°F (-9°C) outside. The Demon Crate The Demon Crate is a large metal box that was a $1 option you could get when ordering the Demon. It was filled with upgrades that will make a Challenger Demon even faster. The box itself is black, with red Demon logod and when opened, the lid is held up by pistons. You could also buy passenger seats from Dodge, which came with the crate. Some of the things the crate included are: * Low-restriction air filters. * Direct-connection power train control module. * High-octane racing fuel switch bank. * Personalized and serialized carbon fiber instrument panel badge. * Lightweight hydraulic floor jack. * Torque and impact wrenches. * Skinny front rims and tires. Trivia * Only 3,300 Demons were made for the 2018 model year. Because of this, used Demon's are higher than the original MSRP. (Original starting MSRP $86,390.) * The Demon is the first and only production car to do wheelies while taking off. You can only do this by putting the skinny tires on the front. These were included with the Demon’s Crate. * The Demon is a drag-focused vehicle, which is why it has such thick rear tires and skinny front tires, which came with the Demon’s crate. It is not meant for track racing, and although it can be used for track racing, the Demon’s crate‘s skinny tires are horrible for turning races. * The Demon is the fastest production car in a quarter-mile, and does 0-60 MPH in 2.3 seconds. * The Demon has options to have 4 seats (2 front, 2 rear), 2 seats (2 front), or just 1 seat (1 driver). This is to reduce weight. Unfortunately, the Demon in UD has all 4 seats. * Before the Demon’s unveil at the 2017 New York Auto Show, the owner of Dodge, Tim Kuniskis received a letter from the NHRA (National Hot Rod Association), saying that the Demon was banned for drag racing, because it did not have an additional protection because it did the quarter-mile so fast it was in modified vehicle league, where they were required to have additional protection. * For a used Dodge Demon with low miles, it will cost you over $110,000. * To be able to buy the car, you must sign a waiver with you initials for 15 statements. It says stuff like you can't drive the car on the highway, you cant take the seats out, you must inspect the car every time, etc. Vehicle Issues # In UD, the front side reflectors are not amber and work with daytime running lights. They also do not illuminate when the headlights are on. # In real life, the Demon can go from 0-100 MPH in 5.1 seconds. In UD, its 3.8 seconds. # The rear side reflectors work with the nighttime running/brake lights. They also don’t illuminate when the headlights are on. # The vehicle is missing a third brake light. # The brake lights are apart of the nighttime running lights in UD. In real life, the brake lights are apart of the turn signals. # The Challenger doing a burnout windshield graphic is missing. # The tail light lenses are very white in UD. # The backup camera is missing from the rear spoiler. # In real life, the Challenger Demon has an 8-Speed automatic transmission. In UD, it is a 5-Speed automatic. Gallery UD Demon 2.png|The rear of the new Demon. Notice the missing badges and logos. DemonUD.png|A Dodge Challenger Demon in B5 Blue. DemonLogo.jpg|The Dodge Demon logo. DemonWheelie.png|The Dodge Demon doing a wheelie on the drag strip. UD Demon.png DemonColor.png 2018-dodge-challenger 100595929 h.jpg|The 'Demon Crate'. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:Limited Vehicles Category:RWD Vehicles Category:V8 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Muscle Cars Category:American Vehicles Category:Dodge